A summer day in despair - Ishimondo
by Kagome Lagiama
Summary: After a day of tutoring Chihiro and Mondo, none of them hears word of the hall monitor until an hour after he left, where he tells them he had forgotten that his phone was muted, and that he's sick? Something happened on his way home last night, Mondo realizes this... But he doesn't know WHAT happened... WARNING! CONTAINS RAPE AND LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Ishimaru woke up with a grunt, he turned to check the digital clock on his neatly organized nightstand, it was 7:30 in the morning of summer. Ishimaru stretched tiredly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Which failed miserably, as he wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep again, but that would be disgraceful, even though it was summer, he had to keep his routine going, or else he would not have the energy to finish his summer homework. And then he would spend the rest of the summer studying. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan to him… He walked tiredly into the bathroom, undressing and folding his white nightwear neatly before placing it on the small bench in the corner of the room. He stepped into the shower, turning the water on and sighing contently as the slowly heating water surrounded him, the small droplets of water washing away the remaining sleep. He grabbed a bottle of liliac scented shampoo and rubbed it thoroughly through his hair, not the manliest shampoo ever, but Ishimaru found the scent relaxing. He washed off and scrubbed his skin clean before washing off once again and stepping out of the shower. Once he had dried off, he found a fresh piece of undergarment and his newly ironed white uniform. He just didn't feel quite right in anything else. He sighed contently once again. He sat down by his desk, and eyed, it. All his pencils were organized by size and type, he picked his nr. 2H, the best pencil to use when doing homework.

* * *

><p>He finished the last of the summer's homework in less than an hour, and was now contemplating on whether he should study math or English, his grades were excellent in both, but his English pronunciation <em>did<em> need some working on, and so he sat down and practiced phrases like "I'd like a cup of coffee please!" or "How much is this?" even though he did not drink coffee at all, but it might get useful once. His studies were interrupted by his phone vibrating next to him, frowned slightly, until he saw the caller ID, he happily picked it up "Greetings kyodai!" he grinned widely, Oowada Mondo snickered on the other end of the line "Haha, your weird way of talkin never changes does it?" Ishimaru snickered as well "Neither does your crude way of talking either…" they both laughed a little, having one of those silent 'bro moments' "So, would you like to meet up today?" Mondo said abruptly, "I don't know… I have studying to do…" Ishimaru mumbled absentmindly, dragging his hand through his black spiked hair, tugging at it slightly. "Oh yeah, that's perfect! Because frankly I don't understand shit of the homework and Chi isn't exactly helpin." He sighed. Ishimaru frowned at the cuss "Language kyodai…" he said sternly, earning a chuckle "Yeah, sorry 'bout that bro… But ya gotta help me man!" Ishimaru thought about this for a second, then grinned, he couldn't let his brother down! "Ok, I'll be there in about half an hour or so… Why don't you just invite Fujisaki-san as well? Since she needed help as well?" Ishimaru was already packing his books down into a messenger's bag, together with the necessary stuff like, pencils and such. "Brilliant! I'll call her over now! See ya!" Ishimaru barely managed to reply before Mondo hung up.

Ishimaru headed downstairs, noting that his parents were out, he quickly scribbled down a note, to tell them where he was, in case they got home before him, they were probably at work or part timing, they were kind of poor, but that didn't matter to Ishimaru, he would work hard, to surpass his grandfather, and all the lazy bums that called themselves geniuses. He smiled sadly as the thought of his grandfather's last years of life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A toddler Ishimaru was proudly holding a math book for third graders, his parents had bought it to him so he could occupy himself with it, he was grinning widely, a tooth clearly missing. His parents were proudly gushing over how he had gotten a perfect score on his last test, his red eyes sparkling with happiness. He proudly trotted over to his grandfather, who as usual, was saying naught. Ishimaru proudly presented his results to his grandfather, who simply stared at it, then down at little Ishimaru, that was smiling brightly, his missing tooth making one single hole in the row of perfect teeth. His grandfather simply placed the paper on the table, making little Ishimaru cock his head in confusion. Then little Ishimaru was pulled on top of his lap, a small smile tugging at his lips. And that was the last time his grandfather ever showed any kind of affection for him, Ishimaru had countless of times tried to make his grandfather proud, without success. No matter what he did, his grandfather would ignore him.<em>

* * *

><p>Ishimaru stared sadly at a family photo that stood old with dust on the counter. He touched it lightly before shaking his head, he made sure the note was visible and made sure he was smiling as he headed out. Nearly 40 minutes later he arrived at Mondo's house. Ishimaru barely knocked once before the door practically threw itself open and Mondo was grinning widely, pulling the smaller man into the house, slamming the door shut. "Oh thank <em>god<em>! I'm in some serious trouble here bro!" he sounded frantic, as he led Ishimaru into the living room, plopping down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table, books, pens and papers were scattered everywhere, Mondo blew a loose strand of his pompadour out of his face, staring at the study material as if it was Satan himself. "Chi! Ishimaru is here!" he yelled, and soon Chihiro stuck her head out from the kitchen, a cloth tied around her head, to keep the hair out, and a blue apron that was very much too big for her was tied around her neck and waist. Something smelled delicious, and soon Chihiro walked into the living room with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chipped cookies and three cups of tea, Ishimaru thanked her with a small smile and a nod of appreciation. "Now, what is it you find hard?" Ishimaru asked, propping his head on his hands, eying the two closely. Mondo and Chihiro glanced at eachother, both smiling sheepishly. "Well… you see…" Mondo started, rubbing the back of his head "We don't really get anything…" Chihiro finished, looking flustered. It was true she was a master when it came to computers, but math wasn't exactly her strong side. Ishimaru chuckled, figures… Nearly the entire day was spent trying to finish the homework with the two of them, he was close to letting them copy his answers, but there would be no honor in that, but after hours upon hours of hardcore studying and about 8 cups of tea, they had finished everything. "I'm pooped…" Mondo muttered, Chihiro chuckled, but also looked tired. Ishimaru grinned, proud over them both. Then he glanced over at the clock "Oh crap! The clock is 9pm already!? I need to get going!" Mondo got up, about to offer to take him home, but Ishimaru interrupted him "Make sure you take Fujisaki-san home safely… There are many strange people out there!" he gave them a huge smile and headed out of the door and down the street. He didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him, not until a hand was clasped over his mouth, and was dragging him backwards with no effort whatsoever, he kicked and he flailed, throwing muffled insults at his captor, but nothing seemed to make his abductor let go of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mondo grinned as he entered his apartment again, he eyed the stacks of homework papers on the kitchen table, they were neatly stacked, sorted and luckily, all finished... He could FINALLY relax! He eyed his phone, after a little conteplating he decided he would text his bro and thank him again for helping out today... And see if he made it home safe of course... As Ishi stated, there are a lot of strange people out at the moment... He fished his phone out of his pocket, and quickly typed what he wanted to say. He pressed send and sat down to wait., ten minutes passed, Ishi was surely busy at the moment... That's the only reason Mondo could think of, since Ishimaru would usually reply right away... Yeah, had to be it...

Another 20 minutes passed, and Mondo was beginning to fidget. Ishimaru would be home about now... Yeah, he would probably reply when he got home... He gulped, nothing had happened, nothing... Ishimaru could take care of himself... He was a hall monitor afterall... And was actually a pretty darn good fighter, and Mondo was saying this out of experience... After another thrity minutes, his phone finally plinged, the ringtone he had set for Ishi echoing off the walls. He nearly threw himself at the couch, landing on his stomach with his phone in his hand. He read the text "Sorry brother, the phone was muted so it wouldn't disturb us during our study session, and i only noticed the message now... I will see you later Kyoudai! Goodnight, and remember to get plenty of sleep so your minds is clear for tomorrow, sleep tight!"

Mondo frowned, he had forgotten to unmute it when he left? That wasn't like Ishimaru at all! Bastard never forgot ANYTHING! Mondo remembered the time Ishimaru had forgotten the time they were supposed to meet up for a trip to the city to buy clothes, and had ended up arriving 10 minutes after the appointed time...

* * *

><p><em>Ishimaru panted, having had ran all the way to the train station from his own home, he was sweaty and out of breath. But then Mondo had greeted him so nicely, even though he was a whole 10 minutes late! Ishimaru had burst out crying right there, and all eyes had turned to them. Mondo had assured him that he didn't mind, that being late happened to everyone. But ishimaru kept bawling, saying how he was a disgrace since he was never late... Ishimaru had cried until it was announced that the train would be late too, his depression had then gone over to anger, his quick change in mood and his complaints had resulted in Mondo laughing like a madman, earning confused stares by everyone around.<em>

* * *

><p>Mondo chuckled at the memory, and his worries was immediately washed away. He stared at the clock, 10pm... He yawned, normally he would have stayed up longer, but he was hust too damn tired after all that studying... So he climbed into his bed and instantly fell asleep.<p>

The next day, Mondo's eyes opened slowly before blinking. He sat up tiredly, eying the clock on his nightstand, he smiled at the clock... It was a birthday present from Ishimaru and Chihiro... They had paid for it together so Mondo wouldn't be late for school or other appointments in the morning... It was 9am... Ishi was surely up by now, and they had finished all their homework... Perhaps they could just get together and relax today?

Mondo smiled and picked up his phone, he hurriedly texted Ishimaru and got dressed before heading downstairs. Mondo was munching on a piece of toast when the reply from Ishi came, Mondo flipped open his phone and read the message. His eyebrows rose, "I'm sorry but i don't feel too good today, it was kind of chilly yesterday, so perhaps i have a cold? Again, i'm really sorry..." it said. Ishi was sick? Mondo immediately felt bad, he could have lent him a jacket or something!

Mondo frowned, what could he do to make it up to his Kyoudai? And idea slowly crept into his mind, and a grin slowly spread it's way across his features. He called Chihiro, and when her chipper voice answered he immediately told her about his plan.

* * *

><p>Ishimaru heard the doorbell ring, but he was in no way in the mood for guests... If he pretended to not be home perhaps the person would go away and leave Ishimaru to wallow in self-pity... His everything hurt, especially his back... Just thinking about it made him want to cry again, last time he had cried himself to sleep... But the doorbell did not stop ringing! The sound became louder and more urgent every second that passed. Couldn't the peson at the door take a hint?<p>

His phone buzzed, and he lazily picked it up. His eyes widened, and he sprang up from his bed, running downstairs all while drying his tears away. He slammed the door open, his jaw dropping all the while "K-kyoudai?" he gasped, feeling the shock fade he continued "What are you doing here? I thought i said i didn't..." he paused, his voice becoming a whisper "I thought i said i wasn't feeling well..." he finished, eyes turned down.

Mondo's smile faltered a bit "Yeah, well i thought i would come over and take care of ya, you know... Lessen the burden?" he laughed. Ishimaru could feel the tears sting behind his eyes again "Y-you really shouldn't have... Y- you'll be contaminated..." he finished sadly. Mondo cocked his head to the side "Naah, i haven't been sick since fourth grade! Don't worry about it!" he was about to ruffle the smaller man's hair, but Ishimaru flinched and moved away. This left mondo confused, Ishi always let him ruffle his hair.

Ishimaru's face reddened "Ah. I haven't showered... I'm all sweaty..." he excused himself. Mondo was now frowning, not showered? All sweaty? Was he kidding? Ishimaru reeked of soap, and his skin was red from scrubbing too much, why was he suddenly such a clean freak? More than usual anyway...

"You sure you're okay broski?" Mondo raised a brow, eying Ishimaru suspiciously. Ishmaru nodded furiously before motioning for Mondo to enter. "So, your parents are out?" Mondo mused while eying everything in Ishi's house, he had been there plenty of times, but it was always so goddamned clean there... And out of all the soon 150 times mondo had been in this house he had only met Ishimaru's parents like... two or three times...

Ishimaru nodded. Sitting down slowly, he let out a small hiss of pain and pulled his legs towards his body and rested his head on his knees. He seemed generally down about something, actually he looked about ready to cry and scream... "Something wrong?" Mondo was frowning now, something was definately wrong here. Ishimaru's eyes were red and swollen, his hair a mess, and he was still in his fucking PJ's... Ishimaru forced out a laugh "Nothing to worry about Kyoudai! Just a little-" he grimaced as he shifted a bit "Stiff..." he croaked.

Mondo nibbled on his lower lip, this wasn't like Ishimaru at all! He scooted over so he was sitting next to the smaller man, who in response moved away slightly. Mondo growled under his breath, placing a hand on Ishimaru's forehead. His eyes widened, Ishimaru wasn't warm with a fever at all! Had he lied to him?

Mondo got his answer as Ishimaru shrieked and scrambled to get away. But Mondo held him firm in place "Yo! Calm down bro!" he tried, but Ishimaru would not listen, he was thrashing wildly, trying to get away "Kyodai let go i beg of you!" he pleaded. Mondo did as asked, and Ishimaru pressed himself against the armrest of the couch. His breathing became ragged and his entire body shook, then his eyes landed on Mondo's hands, which had held him earlier and his eyes widened. Fat tears rolled down the hall monitor's cheeks. Mondo blinked, what the hell was going on!?

Ishimaru shook his head "Oh, oh no! No no no! Kyoudai we need to wash your hands! Right now!" he screamed, looking frantic. Mondo frowned "Huh? Why? I'm not that dirty am i?" he growled, almost offended. Ishimaru shook his head rapidly "No! Wash them! Wash them right now!" he demanded, a loud sob breaking past his lips "I've contaminated you!" he continued as another sob escaped his lips. He trembled, and Mondo's eyes widened "Whoa! Hold your horses there Kyoudai! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!? You're not dirty, you practically reek of soap, and i told you my imune system is really strong! So what has gotten into you and i'm not moving a goddamned inch until you answer my question properly!" he shouted, making Ishimaru cower.

Ishimaru wailed, he actually wailed, shaking his head rapidly as he clenched the sides of his head with his hands, he looked about ready to rip out his hair! Mondo his hands out as if to reassure him that he was no threat "Calm down Kyoudai... It's fine, see?" he gave a slight smile, despite his urge to shake the information out of the hall monitor. Ishimaru seemed to calm down at this, he calmly stood up before heading for the kitchen, a few moments later he returned with a box of wet tissues.

Ishimaru threw the tissues to Mondo, looking at him expectantly. Mondo held up the box of tissues "What the heck is this?" he raised a brow. Ishimaru hiccuped "For your hands..." he muttered before sadly sitting down onto the couch again. It was then that mondo saw it, a small blue dot on Ishimaru's neck, upon closer inspection he found more of these, there was a larger on on the back of his head. Bruises?

"What the fuck?" he muttered, scooting closer. Ishimaru raised his head "Something the matter kyoudai?" he seemed nervous, as if he would run of Mondo got any closer. "Is that a hickey? Wow! Did you get laid? Good job bro!" he laughed, but his face fell when he saw Ishimaru's lower lip quiver, and the tears making their way down his cheeks again. "N-no... I, it's mosquitos..." he said weakly. Drying, or trying to dry his tears away. Mondo's frown turned into a snarl "That's bullshit... I recognise a hickey when i see one... Mind explaining?" his voice was dark, threatening even. And Ishimaru shrank.

"D-don't worry about it Kyoudai! I-i'm... fine..." he swallowed thickly. Mondo's eyes narrowed "What. Happened..?" he demanded, grabbing Ishimaru's shoulders. Ishimaru hiccuped "I- I..." he began, but couldn't make the rest come past his throat. Mondo growled "You. What. Kyoudai?" he snarled. Ishimaru sobbed "I didn't mean to! I- I had my chasity stolen from me! I'm so sorry kyoudai! He caught me off guard and pulled me backwards, I- i tried fighting him, but- but!" another sob interrupted the rest of the sentence, as Ishimaru sat there, feeling helpless and hopeless and oh good god so dirty! He had tried taking a shower, it felt good for a while, but he still wasn't clean... The marks were still there, so he had tried scrubbing, which really didn't help either... He had all but scratched.  
>Mondo's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. "Y-you mean to tell me... That you were-?" he was almost afraid to finish the sentence, but swallowed that fear and blurted "You were raped?" he gulped, his voice cracking. Ishimaru replied with a sob, nodding furiously "I really didn't mean to! You've got to believe me!" he sobbed. Mondo buried the growing need to kill someone, more accurately to slowly and painfully murdering tha bastard who did this to his kyoudai- and pulled Ishimaru into his big strong arms. Ishimaru ceased his sobbing for but a moment, before clinging onto Mondo's jacket, his sobs louder. "I'm so sorry kyoudai! I'm so very sorry! I'm a disgrace to the school, and i'm a disgrace to men!" he cried, sniffling.<p>

Mondo shook his head, stroking the hall monitor's hair. "Shhh, don't talk like that... You couldn't help it for that dude was a cowardly bastard for doing that to you... It wasn't of your own free will was it?" he smiled when Ishimaru furiously shook his head "The only disgrace here is the bastard who did this to you... I'm gonna find him allright? And then i'm going to beat the living shit out of him before turning him in to the police... That sound good?" he said softly, continuing to stroke the smaller man's hair. Ishimaru nodded in response, a small hiccup escaping his lips "Thank you..." he sniffled. "No problem... Now here's what we're going to do... We're going to beat the living lights out of that little shit, tomorrow... Allright?" he smiled. Ishimaru nodded in response "Okay..."

Mondo grinned at the response "Now that's more like it! Now today, we're going to pop some popcorn, get something to drink and we're going to watch a movie, allright?" he said calmly, Ishimaru nodding yet again. Mondo's grin became bigger "Now we're talking!" He stood up, Isimaru still in his arms. They wobbled onto the kitchen, despite Ishimaru's protests, as it was 'unheard of for two men to embrace each other' much more like the Ishimaru he called his best friend.

For the rest of the night the two just sat there, watching movies, trying to think about anything but what had happened the day before. After three movies and about five episodes of Doctor who, Ishimaru had fallen asleep, leaning his head on Mondo's shoulder.  
>It was kind of funny, considering that Ishimaru had been clear on keeping a certain distance between them. Mondo found it surprisingly charming, making his hatred for the mystery guy grow. As if sensing his anger, Ishimaru laid his arm around Mondo's waist "N-no running... In the hallways..." he slurred, a little drool making it's way down his chin. Mondo grinned "Oh yeah... That's real sexy kyoudai..." he laughed.<p>

Ishimaru frowned, mumbling something incoherent, Mondo felt his eyes droop close. And he was swept away by the darkness. Not noticing the nightmares that crept into Ishimaru's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoooly shit i'm a slow updater! Well, there has been a lot of stuff going on lately, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you don't ate me that much for the cliffhangers XP**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you doing!? Unhand me at once you brute!" Ishimaru cried as he was pushed to the ground. The person who had dragged him there, straddles his stomach and leans down, is breath stinking of alcohol and bad breath. "What's such a young 'un doin out here at this hour?" the man slurred. Ishimaru swallowed thickly, the fear slowly clouding his mind, rendering him unable to think clearly. "I said unhand me!" he demanded, but once again, his pleas were ignored... The man chuckled darkly "Hey, hey... How 'bout we have some fun? I promise it'll be worth your while..." he hiccuped, sliding his icy fingers under Ishimaru's shirt, Ishimaru tried to struggle, but the man above him was heavy and physically stronger, so that seemed like an impossible feat. "You playing hard to get sweetheart? I know you want me... I can make you feel really good, i swear..." he purred, leaning down to lick the hall montor's neck._

Ishimaru's eyes shot open, and he surpressed a scream. Why did something like that happen to him!? What had he done to deserve it!? Hands touching all over, each and every time his body burned with disgust... Ishimaru felt sick... He looked down at Mondo, who was fast asleep... All the snacks he had eaten earlier was soon to come up again... Ishimaru covered his mouth, swallowing the bile down again. He was a disgusting creature... He didn't deserve all the kindness his Kyoudai had showed him... Ishimaru felt like crying, but unlike usual, the tears just wouldn't come... Is that what you got when you cried like a baby all the time? Had his body run out?

He was about to move off the couch, when a strong set of arms wrapped around his waist, at first he panicked, but when he discovered that it was Mondo, he relaxed... That's right, mondo wouldn't hurt him... Not ever... This thought was comforting, and so Ishimaru allowed himself to relax again. And soon, feeling way more reassured he fell into a deep blissful sleep yet again.

Mondo woke up with a grunt, he blinked and gazed around the room in confusion for about ten seconds, before he finally realized where he was. His gaze travelled down to the hallmonitor, who had apparently snuggled closer to him during the night... Mondo smiled softly at the sight, glad that his bro still trusted him after what happened... Just thinking about it made him angry, and unconciously he tightened the grip on Ishimaru slightly.

Mondo sighed silently to himself, he wanted to protect his kyoudai... He wanted everything to be as it should, to be normal... But how could he expect Ishimaru to just suddenly recover from the shock of getting raped!? Something told him that the hall monitor's recovery would be far from quick... Well, mondo would be there for him every step of the way... Chi would probably do the same... Mondo grinned. Yeah, he would definately help Ishimaru get back on his feet... That's a man's promise!

Ishimaru groaned in his sleep, grimacing... And Mondo's mood dropped again... He probably knew what Ishimaru was dreaming about... Mondo hugged the hall monitor tighter "It's okay Kyoudai..." he cooed, but then he hesitated... What the fuck was he supposed to say in a situation like this? "I-I'll protect you from the bad stuff... so uh..." he stopped himself before he could say anything even more embarrassing... Fuck... He really didn't have any idea what so ever on how to go about stuff like this... But apparently, it had a positive impact, for Ishimaru's grimace turned into a soft smile. How cute... wait... what? Whatever, too early in the morning for this shit...

Mondo made himself comfortable again, might as well, seeing as it would still be quite some time before Ishimaru would waken. So the biker finds himself staring at his best friend's sleeping face, he looks peaceful, unlike he did yesterday, that was horrible... And where the hell was Ishimaru's parents when you needed them!? He sure as hell could use a lot of moral support about now...

Well, if Ishi's parents couldn't provide that, then Mondo guessed he could do it... Not like it'd harm anyone... Might not make things better for his bro, but he could try... Hanging around Chihiro had taight him to be a little gentler at least... But being gentle aside, the guy who did this was gonna pay... Big time... Mondo's chest tightens painfully, he still can't believe anyone could ever do something like this to somebody as kind as Ishimaru, or maybe that's exactly why they did it? Because he's kind... Mondo knows a lot of people who'd argue, and even though some people called the hall monitor the "Super duper highschool level Hardass" Ishimaru had his soft sides... Even sacrificing his precious uniform by placing his umbrella in a box of abandoned kittens of a rainy day, he's fussed about it for days, he couldn't believe that such innocent creatures didn't have a home.

And then he'd cried about how he wasn't able to bring them home with him because of the state of his household, so he'd gotten Naegi to adopt one... The poor guy was a little overwhelmed, but as long as the kitten had a happy home, Naegi didn't really mind... And the other kittens had all been taken in too, so Mondo guessed that was a good thing... Mondo snickers when he remembers the cat Ogami adopted... She named it Hogan...

Mondo is brought out of his thoughts as Ishimaru stirs, slowly opening his red eyes. For a second, he seemed lost, but when he remembers what happened, he shot straight up, breathing hard. He was about to stand up, but Mondo grabs his wrist and pulls him back down onto the couch. Ishimary flailed for a moment, but when he recognized his bro, his struggling ceased. "Ah- i uhm... I am very sorry..." he sputtered, scratching at the back of his head "I just... Got the urge to... To shower again..." he mumbles, avoiding Mondo's eyes.

Mondo tried to smile, if only to comfort the hall monitor " It's fine! I'd probably be like that too, but you need to sit back, and eat something... Something that's not-" Mondo pauses, searching for the right word... Goddamn, what was the word he was searching for again? "Anyway, you need to eat something... Nutritional" Nailed it...

Ishimary nodded, a little unsure "You're right... I'm sorry..." he rubbed at the back of his head, something he did when nervous. Mondo nods and heads over to his bro's kitchen. Now what would be a healthy breakfast? Mondo sighs, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Thank god for the internet! Right, oat... And honey... and... Bananas? Egg whites!? That's some confusing shit right there...

Mondo finds all of the ingredients- of course they would have them... And follows the instructions as closely as he can. Wait, there's dressing for this shit? Mondo finds some greek yogurt and maple syrup... This... This seemed really sweet... Does Ishimaru even like sweet things? Whatever, he'd find out soon enough...

It looks uh... fairly similar to the photo, maybe... Well, at least he figured out how to use the microwave... Mondo brings the banana-oat cake thingy back to his friend, he also managed to make some tea... But if the breakfast cake and tea went together, he didn't know... Ishimaru seemed fairly surprised at the.. uh... masterpiece that was placed in front of him, and a smile automatically crosses his features despite how crappy he's feeling... "It's good..." smiles, taking a sip out of his tea. "Didn¨'t know something so sweet could be healthy as well... Well, you learn something new everyday, right kyoudai?" he chuckles. Mondo can feel the heat crawl ont his cheeks, damn... He didn't expect that reaction...

Well, if Ishimaru's feeling better then that's good at least...

**A/N: Holy shit i haven't updated this shit since before summer... I am so sooo sorry! Forgive me? I just couldn't find the inspiration to write this at all! Until today haha!**

**But i got a comment from a guest, so sadly i couldn't reply, but this person told me you weren't supposed to shower after getting raped... I didn't know that hahah XP So i'm rolling with the excuse that Ishi didn't know either XP**

**Anyway thanks for all of your support, stay classy!**


	4. Chapter 4

;**A/N: Here we go! I updated quicker than last time but i still took too long! So very sorry about that! Exams and all that jazz got in the way of writings so when i finished though i was basically brain dead... But i sat my ass down and i produced a new chapter, that is hopefully okay~~ I know Ishimaru's mother isn't named Satsukii but the games don't specify what her name is so i gave her one... Hope that's allright... Ishiparents were requested and your words are my law! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Mondo stayed with Ishimaru until noon, he's had to convince Ishimaru to stay away from the showers multible times as well, it was kinda tiring, but worth it- of course... Anyway, until noon they had the house to themselves, to wacth TV, play games- anything to distract ishimaru really... But the exact second the clock struck three, the door nearly slammed open and Ishimaru's parents stumbled into the house, sleep deprieved and malnourished. They seemed surprised to find Mondo there this early in the day- he'd usually come visit around 4pm, having slept til 3:30pm... "Did Mondo uh, sleep over?" Takaki questioned, glancing at Ishimaru who welcomed them both home politely. Ishimaru nodded "Yes, he came to visit yesterday as i was not feeling well... I assure you it was a simple cold, went away overnight!" he smiled, though it was forced, as the corner of his mouth twitched. Satsukii cocked her head to the side, yawning. Her hair tie was around her wrist as she had most likely given up on trying to keep the usual bun perfect on the top of her head. If Mondo was to be honest, she was a lot prettier with her hair down... She stared at her son with the same bright red eyes- that her son had most definately inherited, her brow creasing in suspicion. "Are you sure? you sound... Different..." she said after some consideration. Ishimaru nodded "y-yes... I'm..."

"Don't lie..." His mother scolded, narrowing her eyes... Damn she's sharp... "I'm not fine..." Ishimaru admitted, shamefully staring at his feet. Mondo swallowed, and Ishimaru stared pleadingly at Mondo for help. "Well, ya see..." Mondo started "We were studying together the other day and- well... Ishimaru had an incident on the way home... I am so sorry, it's all my fault i should'a followed him home, made sure he got here safely and-"

"Mondo, you're babbling sweetie..." Satsukii interrupted, raising a brow. Takaki crossed his arms "What happened..? I'm too tired for excuses, i want the full story... Right. Now..." he demanded, though he didn't seem too mad... Ishimaru trembled, he grabbed Mondo's sleeve for comfort and cleared his throat. Yet his voice only came out as a squeak. Now his parents knew that something definately was wrong... Their son was always strong and confident, they hadn't seen him like this since he got that one A- in fourth grade. "Kiyotaka?" Satsukii questioned, worry washing over her features, making her seem twenty years older. Wow...

"I- i've been..." Ishimaru choked, sniffling. "I'm so sorry i- i've been, i've had my- I was... I was assaulted..." he finally croaked, no longer able to hold his tears back. Mondo bit his lower lip, awaiting his parent's reaction. They wouldn't take it lightly, he was sure... They were usually quite kind but they could be... Intense... "Assaulted? As in, you were mugged?" Takaki questioned, Satsukii bit her lower lip "Or Assaulted as in; _Sexual_ Assault?" she finished.

Ishimary sniffled, staring up at Mondo "You want me to-?" he recieved a nod in response before he had even finished his sentence. "I'm afraid it's the sexual kind ma'm..." Mondo said, clearing his throat. "Again, i am _so, so sorry_... I should have escorted him home, i should have pestered him more over the phone, i should-" Takaki interrupted by raising his hand.

"Hold on- just a moment... My son... Was assaulted, by another man?" he questioned, raising a brow. Ishimaru bit his lips and swallowed harshly. The lump in his throat was so painful by that point. He was certain that his father was very disappointed. "I- i'm sorry... He came from behind and- I couldn't do anything about it, i feel horrible, _it_ felt horrible and i know that it's disgraceful but-" Takaki interrupted once more. "I understand Kiyotaka... I get it, it's not your fault..." he sighed, opening up his arms, Ishimaru rushed over, letting his father hug him protectivly. "Did you get to beat the fucker afterwards?" Takaki then questioned, and Mondo cringed at the use of a swear words from that mouth, with that voice... The Ishimaru family never swore, was probably some sort of natural phenomenon when they actually did... Why wasn't he recording this legendary moment?

Ishimaru sniffled "I- i believe i elbowed him... On his nose..." he said slowly, and Takaki actually smiled despite the situation "That's my boy..." he comforted, patting Ishimaru's head. Satsukii bit her lower lip, she seemed distressed, understandably "Did you call the police? Did you identify him?" she questioned, folding her hands together. Ishimaru shook his head "I didn't... Sorry mother... I just took a shower at the earliest opportunity..." he said, more like mewled... "If you'd gone straight to the police they could have used his..." Satsukii cringed as she said this "Semen to identify the man who did this to you... Though i understand that you washed off..." she smiled meekly, embracing her son and husband to comfort. "I'm sorry, i- i didn't know..." Ishimaru said, though it was muffled by his father's shirt.

"Don't worry mr. and ms. Ishimaru... I'll beat the shit outta him before turning him in i swear..." he growled and Satsukii lifted her head and nodded. "Please do..." she said, opening her arm as if inviting Mondo into the hug. "Oh no, i couldn't- possib-" he was interrupted by Takaki forcefully pulling him in "Nonesese, you took time out of your schedule to look after Kiyotaka while we were gone, i think he'd be much worse off without you with him right now..." Takaki said slowly, then smiled weekly "Thank you for being there..."

Mondo swallowed, his face heating up from the praise "Y-you're very welcome..." and he didn't know if he imagined it or not, but he was sure he saw Ishimaru relax a little.

"Here right?" Mondo questioned, lifting his arm so that he could see Ishimaru, who was currently clinging to his side properly. Ishimaru shook as he nodded "I'm sure it was here..." he said meekly. Mondo nodded smiling reassuringly "It'll be okay Kyoudai... We'll find him, beat the shit out of him, restrain him- then call the police... Your parents are nearby so run to them if anything happens, right?" he questioned, and Ishimaru nodded "Allright..."

Mondo nodded once more, entering the alley with cautious steps, you never knew with these suckers, could be hiding anywhere... Then- out of nowhere.

"Well, well... Look who's back for more..."


End file.
